papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Star
|location = Creepy Steeple |description = The thing you got by beating Doopliss, the body thief. |use = Open The Thousand-Year Door, reveal the next Crystal Star, and defeat the Shadow Queen |from = Creepy Steeple |to = Thousand-Year Door Pedestal |oe = }} The Ruby Star is the fourth Crystal Star obtained in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. History The Ruby Star, like the other Crystal Stars, was created by the Shadow Queen. They were powerful objects that could be used to rule the world. The Boo heroine who held it eventually hid it in Creepy Steeple after defeating the Shadow Queen, and was sealed in a black chest by her curse. The chest was eventually taken into Twilight Town where it was placed in the shop's storeroom. In his quest for the Crystal Stars, Mario learned the Ruby Star's whereabouts, although he ran into a bit of trouble as he couldn't go through the pipe to Twilight Town. However, with help from Professor Frankly and Darkly, he was able to get there. When he arrived, a bell tolled and a Twilighter who was talking to him transformed into a pig! He heard all about it from Dour, the mayor. Later, both Dour and the town gatekeeper were turned into pigs. Ignoring this, Mario made his way along Twilight Trail and eventually reached Creepy Steeple. Finding the key, Mario unlocked a room with a spiral staircase and a trampoline at the top. Mario used this to get to a small room. The Ruby Star was in this room, as was Doopliss, a Duplighost. Mario defeated Doopliss and claimed the Crystal Star... but in reality it was not Mario who got the Star but Doopliss. Mario became a purple silhouette, his body having been stolen by Doopliss. Meanwhile, in Twilight Town, Beldam ordered Vivian to find the Superbombomb which they had lost while she and Marilyn took a siesta. Mario returned to Twilight Town, evading Doopliss on the way, and found Vivian, who was looking for the Superbombomb. Mario found it for her, but it was broken so she discarded it. This was the first time Vivian had been shown the most remote hint of kindness, so she decided to join Mario. The two returned to Creepy Steeple after listening to the crows to find out how to beat Doopliss. Eventually they found a parrot in the basement, guarding a chest with the letter Mario couldn't use to guess Doopliss's name- P! Listening to the parrot, Mario and Vivian learned Doopliss's name, and made their way out. They confronted Doopliss, then returned to Creepy Steeple. Vivian felt stupid for helping Mario at first, but in the end she rejoined Mario, they defeated Doopliss once and for all and Vivian gave Mario his fourth Crystal Star which he took to the Thousand-Year Door, where it glowed brightly and revealed the Sapphire Star's location. It later went along with the six other Crystal Stars to everywhere Mario had been to rally support. The Ruby Star went to Twilight Town, where Mayor Dour, Eve and her children, and Darkly cheered Mario on. Upgrades After Mario obtained the Ruby Star, more skills became available to him. His Star Power increased from four to five, and he learned the special move Art Attack. Category:Collectibles Category:Crystal Stars Category:Items Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Items Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Important Items Category:Stars Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Important Items